finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список призываемых существ
right|350px| Юна с Аэонами. Призываемые Существа являются магическими созданиями, которых можно призвать в битву. Известные под многими именами, эти существа обычно очень сильны. Они часто появляются в играх серии Final Fantasy, начиная с Final Fantasy III. Пояснения по поводу отсутствия существ призыва в первых двух играх были даны в нескольких последних играх (кроме того, что идея призываемых существ появилась после выхода первых двух игр). Согласно Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, в мире Final Fantasy одно время были призываемые существа, но Гарланд всех их уничтожил. В 20th Anniversary выпуске Final Fantasy II, Дюмион может призвать Священных Зверей, с одним из которых партия сражается как с Супербоссом. Список Призываемых существ Призываемые существа в Final Fantasy III right|Чокобо. В Final Fantasy III существует 8 уровней существ призыва, при этом Чокобо является существом 1 уровня, Шива - существом 2 уровня и далее по нижеприведенному списку. Кроме того, у каждого существа призыва есть несколько разных атак, а использование конкретной атаки зависит от профессии призывающего персонажа. Призывающими профессиями являются Вызыватель, Призыватель и Мудрец. Ниже в списке приведены заклинания призыва Final Fantasy III в соответствии с возрастанием их уровня (с 1 по 8), а в скобках - имя призываемого существа. *Escape (Чокобо) *Icen (Шива) *Spark (Раму) *Heatra (Ифрит) *Hyper (Титан) *Catastro (Один) *Leviath (Левиафан) *Bahamut (Бахамут) Эйдолоны в Final Fantasy IV В Final Fantasy IV, Ридия, являясь Призывателем, может призывать различных монстров, которые также известны как . Будучи ребёнком она может призывать только Чокобо и (последнего только в DS-версии). Когда она повзрослела, у неё появляется возможность призывать всех остальных эйдолонов. Во всех версиях предшествующих ремейку Nintendo DS, они именовались "Призываемыми существами" или "Саммонами" ("Summons"). Некоторые имена эйдолонов были сокращены и изменены из-за нехватки места. *Ашура - "Asura's Boon" *Бахамут - "Мегавспышка" *Бомба - "Responsible Bomb Use" *Чокобо - "Удар Чокобо" *Василиск - "Petrifying Beak" *Гоблин (Бес) - "Goblin Punch" *Ифрит (Джин) - "Адское пламя" *Левиафан (Левиатан) - "Приливная Волна" *Майндфлейр (Маг) - "Mind Blast" *Дракон (Туман) - "Radiant Breath" *Один - "Зантецукен" *Раму (Индра) - "Кулак Молний" *Шива - "Бриллиантовая пыль" *Сильфы - "Whispering Wind" *Титан - "Гнев Земли" *Уит (Только на DS) ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years right|Aшура В игре появляются все эйдолоны из оригинальной игры, за исключением Уит. Все атаки призываемых существ не изменились, и действуют как раньше. В главе встреч игроку предстоит найти и одолеть большинство из них. Это не относиться только к Чокобо и к тем эйдолонам, которые выпадают из монстров в качестве предмета. *Ашура - "Asura's Boon" *Бахамут - "Мегавспышка" *Бомба - "Responsible Bomb Use" *Василиск - "Petrifying Beak" *Чокобо - "Удар Чокобо" *Гоблин - "Goblin Punch" *Ифрит - "Адское пламя" *Левиафан - "Приливная Волна" *Майндфлейр - "Mind Blast" *Дракон - "Radiant Breath" *Один - "Зантецукен" *Раму - "Кулак Молний" *Шива - "Бриллиантовая пыль" *Сильфы - "Whispering Wind" *Титан - "Гнев Земли" Призываемые существа в ''Final Fantasy V right|Ифрит. В Final Fantasy V у класса Призывателей есть возможность пользоваться магией призыва. Всего существует пять уровней призыва: В японской Advance версии игры, Эггман является секретным призываемым существом, связанным с волшебной лампой. Во время призыва, он использует атаку "Egg Chop". Эсперы в Final Fantasy VI right|Oдин. Существа призыва в Final Fantasy VI называются . Герои обучаются их заклинаниям призыва путем получения соответствующего магицита. В оригинальной североамериканской версии игры для SNES некоторые имена отличались от более поздних вариантов, которые были введены в версии для Game Boy Advance. Это было связано с ограничениями на длину имени (не более 8 символов) либо чрезмерной креативностью переводчика Теда Вулси. Эти оригинальные имена приведены ниже в скобках, после имен для GBA. Следующие Эсперы доступны только в версии игры для Game Boy Advance. *Кактуар - "1000 иголок" и "10.000 иголок" *Дьяболос - "Посланник Тьмы" *Гильгамеш - "Энкиду", "Масамунэ", "Экскалибур" и "Экскалипур" *Левиафан - "Приливная Волна" Призываемые существа в Final Fantasy VII 300px|right|Бахамут. В Final Fantasy VII существа призыва могут быть использованы, когда персонаж экипирует красную Материю Призыва. Существа призыва могут быть вызваны только определённое число раз за одну битву в зависимости от уровня материи. Материя Мастер Призыва позволяет обладателю вызывать любое существо призыва в игре неограниченное количество раз. *Александр - "Правосудие" *Бахамут - "Мегавспышка" *Бахамут ЗЕРО - "Теравспышка" *Нео-Бахамут - "Гигавспышка" *Чоко/Мог - "Смертельный Удар!!" и "Толстый Чокобо" *Аид - "Чёрный Котёл" *Ифрит - "Адское Пламя" *Левиафан - "Приливная Волна" *Рыцари Круглого Стола - "Абсолютный Конец" *Куджата - "Четыре Бедствия" *Один - "Стальной Меч" и"Гунгир" *Феникс - "Пламя Феникса" *Раму - "Гром Правосудия" *Шива - "Бриллиантовая пыль" *Титан - "Гнев Гайи" *Тайфун - "Дезинтеграция" ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Before Crisis, Summons require the player to use Materia Assistance and ask for three of the same element materia from three other Turks, with the fourth being the player's own. If it is successful, the four materia will perform a summon. *Бахамут *Аид *Ифрит *Левиафан *Кьята *Один *Раму *Шива *Титан *Тайфун ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- В ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Призываемые существа добавляются путем поиска предметов, обычно во время миссий, после чего они появляются в Digital Mind Wave. Стражи ''Final Fantasy VIII Стражи - призываемые существа в Final Fantasy VIII. Также используются в системе привязок, что позволяет привязать накопленную магию к характеристикам персонажей, повышая их или давая бонусы к защите от стихий или статусных эффектов. В игре говорится, что долговременное использование Стражей вызывает потерю памяти, поскольку привязки контролирует тот же отдел мозга, который отвечает за память, потому использование Стражей может быть рискованно. Также Гривер - враждебный Страж - и Тиамат - бывший Страж, искаженный силой Ультимеции. Эйдолоны в Final Fantasy IX thumb|right|140px|Фенрир В Final Fantasy IX существа призыва называются Эйдолонами. Из всех персонажей игры призывать их могут только Принцесса Гарнет и Эйко Кароль, поскольку обе происходят из рода призывателей, живших в Мадайн Сари. Экипируя различные драгоценные камни, они могут обучаться заклинаниям призыва того или иного эйдолона и повышать их уровень до мастера. Кроме того, последовательности призыва эйдолонов разделяются на "короткую" и "длинную", при этом последняя обычно является более мощной версией. В одном из кинематографических роликов игры появляется также Александер, но в бою его призвать нельзя. Аэоны Final Fantasy X Аэоны - призывемые существа в игре Final Fantasy X, которые помогают Призывателям совершать их Паломничество. В отличие от предыдущих игр, в этой игрок может напрямую управлять аэонами в бою. Призванный аэон заменят собой всех трех членов партии и сражается пока не будет побежден или отозван. Из всех игровых персонажей только Юна может призывать аэонов. *Valefor - "Sonic Wings", "Energy Ray" and "Energy Blast" *Ифрит - "Meteor Strike" and "Адское пламя" *Иксион - "Aerospark" and "Thor's Hammer" *Шива - "Heavenly Strike" and "Бриллиантовая пыль" *Бахамут - "Импульс" и "Мегавспышка" *Yojimbo - "Daigoro", "Kozuka", "Wakizashi" and "Zanmato" *Anima - "Pain" and "Oblivion" *The Magus Sisters - "Passado", "Camisade", "Razzia" and "Delta Attack" Кроме того одним из финальных сражений игры становится бой с Последним Аэоном Браски. Аватары Final Fantasy XI Призывать Аватаров могут только Призыватели и игроки, чьим классом поддержки является Призыватель. Существует три типа Аватаров: Земные, Небесные и Духи стихий. Призванные Аватары участвуют в бою, пока Призыватель не отпустит их. Однако Призыватель должен постоянно поглощать ОМ, чтобы поддерживать призыв. Аватары уязвимы против рукопашных атак, но могут использовать мощные способности Кровавого договора с общим таймером. Со временем к доступным для призыва Аватарам присоединились Один и Александр, призвать их может Призыватель, на которого действует Астральный поток. Для получения этих Аватаров необходимо пройти всю линейку заданий Treasures of Aht Urhgan, а затем выполнить отдельное задание для каждого Аватара. Один накладывает Мгновенную смерть на рядовых врагов или снимает некоторый % от здоровья босса, Александр усиливает защиту персонажа от физических и магических атак. В то время как остальные Аватары могут участвовать в бою напрямую, Александр и Один доступны для призыва один раз в два часа. 1''Этих аватаров не могут призывать игровые персонажи.'' Духи стихий Также известные как духи или элементали. Эти призываемые версии Элементалей встречаются в Вана'диэле повсюду. Единственное упоминание о них как о группе встречается в игре в описании реликтовой брони Призывателя, где они названы "Стихийными Аватарами". Это духи, связанные с восемью стихиями Final Fantasy XI. В отличие от остальных Аватаров духи не имеют способностей Кровавого договора. Духи используют заклинания своей стихии с частотой, зависящей от способностей призыва Призывателя, времени суток, погоды. Например огненный дух будет чаще применять заклинания в день Огня или на фоне разогревающих заклинаний, и реже в день Воды или в дождь. Начиная с 50 уровня Призыватель может поглощать ОМ призванного духа, используя Стихийное поглощение. Эффективность зависит от дня и погоды. *Дух воздуха *Дух тьмы *Дух земли *Дух огня *Дух льда *Дух света *Дух грома *Дух воды Эсперы Final Fantasy XII В Final Fantasy XII призываемые существа называются Эсперами. Во внутриигровой мифологии также встречается название "Потомки". Все они, за исключением Шемхазаи, являются отсылками к врагам или призываемым существам предыдущих игр серии. Также они представляют знаки зодиака. *Белиас, the Gigas (Овен, стихия Огня) - "Painflare" и "Адское пламя" *Матеус, the Corrupt (Рыбы, стихия Льда) - "Flash-Freeze" и "Frostwave" *Адраммелех, the Wroth (Козерог, стихия Молнии) - "Flash Arc" и "Judgment Bolt" *Залера, the Death Seraph (Близнецы, стихия Смерти) - "Kill" и "Condemnation" *Shemhazai, the Whisperer (Стрелец, стихия Души) - "Devour Soul" и "Soul Purge" *Хашмал, Bringer of Order (Лев, стихия Земли) - "Roxxor" и "Гнев Гайи" *Зеромус, the Condemner (Рак, стихия Гравитации) - "Gravity Well" и "Big Bang" *Экзодус, the Judge-Sal (Весы, нестихийный) - "Comet" и "Meteor" *Кухулин, - The Impure (Скорпион, стихия Яда) - "Malaise" и "Blight" *Фамфрит, the Darkening Cloud (Водолей, стихия Воды) - "Briny Cannonade" и "Tsunami" *Хаос, Walker of the Wheel (Телец, стихия Ветра) - "Whirlwind" и "Tornado" *Ультима, the High Seraph (Дева, стихия Святости) - "Redemption" and "Eschaton" *Зодиарк, Keeper of Precepts (Змееносец, стихия Тьмы) - "Banish Ray" и "Final Eclipse" Эсперы Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, a total of 51 Espers are available on the Ring of Pacts, which is the most summons that any game in the series has had. There are four main elements, one in each corner of the ring, with additional areas for non-elemental and holy-elemental Espers arranged between the four sections. Each element, bar holy, has melee, ranged and flying summons. Each of these areas has three ranks, with rank I being the weakest and rank III being the strongest. However, while the ranks are a hierarchy of strength, they do not form a sequence, i.e. rank II and III Espers can be acquired regardless of whether "related" lower rank Espers are owned or not. Melee Espers are strong against ranged ones, ranged against flying, and flying against melee. Some Espers, mainly the Scions from Final Fantasy XII, must be defeated in battle before becoming available on the Ring of Pacts save the rank II Scion Cúchulainn. The Espers of Revenant Wings act as party members in battle, and multiple instances of each can exist on the battlefield at any given time, bar rank III Espers. While almost all of the thirteen Scions from the original game return as Espers in Revenant Wings, Adrammelech and Zeromus are conspicuously absent. Curiously, the Ring of Pacts is almost symmetrical, but lacks a Rank III thunder-elemental Esper to mirror Famfrit's position in the water section, and as the thunder-elemental scion in Final Fantasy XII, Adrammelech would have been ideal for that position. Non-Elemental Summons Non-Elemental summons have no weakness or resistance. They also tend to have no special attacks either. They are best used when you are fighting a group of enemies with different weaknesses. However, the game's most powerful summons are also non-elemental. Fire Summons Fire summons are weak against water summons. They are strong against earth summons, and some water summons. Water Summons Water summons are mainly weak against thunder summons, while some are weak against fire. They are strong against fire summons, and some thunder summons. Thunder Summons Thunder summons are mainly weak against earth summons, while some are weak against water. They are strong against water summons. Earth Summons Earth summons are weak against fire summons. They are strong against thunder summons. Holy Summons Holy summons generally have no offensive capabilities. Instead, they can only heal your party members with their attacks. Ultima's special attack, though, does damage to the enemies. Ranged Summons Rank 1: White Hare Rank 2: Carbuncle Rank 3: Ultima ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Eidolons Summons in Final Fantasy XIII are called Eidolons and have great importance to the plot, as they are tied to the l'Cie. They are a unique embodiment of what lies inside each l'Cie's heart. They possess the ability to transform during their Gestalt Mode. *Odin, a horned warrior who can transform into a horse; summoned by Lightning. *Shiva, twin sisters identified as Nix and Stiria who can combine into a motorcycle; summoned by Snow. *Hecatoncheir, a many-armed creature who can transform into a mech; summoned by Vanille. *Brynhildr, a fiery Valkyrie who can transform into a sports car; summoned by Sazh. *Alexander, an armored king who can transform into an immobile fortress; summoned by Hope. *Bahamut, a bipedal dragonoid who can transform into a flying dragon; summoned by Fang. In the event of Pompa Sancta appear representations of Eidolons of Pulse and Cocoon: Pulse Eidolons: *Ifrit *Ragnarok Cocoon Eidolons: *Siren *Ramuh *Valefor ''Final Fantasy XIV'' Primals Recurring summons of the series appear in this installment as Primals, and play an important role on the game's plot. Each one is linked to a certain Beastman race, and each one has its own plans with them. The summoning process apparently uses a massive amount of Crystals and Shards, of the same kind used by crafters. The summoning of Primals is not available to players. Currently known Primals are Titan, Primal of the Kobolds; Garuda, Primal of the Ixal; and Ifrit, Primal of the Amalj'aa. Leviathan is seen right at the beginning of the Limsa Lominsa story and is likely the Primal of the Sahagin. A dragon that closely resembles Bahamut appears during the opening CG, and a creature resembling Diabolos has been spotted on the promotional trailers, but is yet to be spotted in-game. Final Fantasy XV Призываемыми существами являются Астралы - боги Эоса. Ноктис Люцис Кэлум предпринимает путешествие, чтобы получить их силу и освободить с ее помощью свое королевство. Для того чтобы получить силу Астрала необходимо пройти его испытание - Откровение. После заключения заветов с ними, вероятность призвать Астрала случайным образом появляется во время сражений. Шанс призыва каждого Астрала зависит от места, где проходит бой и состояния, в котором находится основной персонаж. Астралы, которых возможно призвать: *Титан, бог земли, его атака называется "Гнев Гайи" *Раму, бог молний, его атака называется "Карающая молния" *Левиафан, богиня воды, ее атака называется "Приливная волна" *Шива, богиня льда, ее атака называется "Алмазная пыль" *Багамут, бог света, его атака называется "Ультима-меч" Ифрит, бог огня также появляется в игре, но его невозможно призывать. Призвать Багамута можно только сюжетно. В коллаборации Путешественница из другого мира было добавлено еще одно призываемое существо - Гаруда, однако она Посланник богов, а не Астрал. Также можно сказать, что еще один Посланник - Карбункул - выступает в роли близкой к призываемому существу. Его нельзя призвать командой но на Легком уровне сложности он появляется автоматически, чтобы спасти партию от Конца игры. ''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Summons In Final Fantasy Tactics, only Summoners and units equipped with the Summon command can summon. Summons are simply bought by using acquired Job Points, except Zodiark, which has to be cast on the Summoner in order to learn it. *Мугл - "Moogle Charm" *Шива - "Ледяные осколки" *Раму - "Judgment Bolt" *Ифрит - "Infernal Blaze" *Титан - "Гнев Гайи" *Голем - "Earthen Wall" *Карбункул - "Рубиновый свет" *Бахамут - "Мегавспышка" *Один - "Obliteration" *Левиафан - "Приливная волна" *Salamander - "Wyrmfire" *Sylph - "Шепчущий ветер" *Faerie - "Fey Light" *Лич - "Descending Darkness" *Циклоп - "Climactic Fear" *Zodiark - "Darkening Cloud" Additionally, the boss Elidibus can summon Midgardsormr. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Summons and Totema There are two different types of summons: *Viera Summoners can summon a creature to deal damage. :*Единорог :*Ифрит :*Раму :*Шива :*Кирин :*Карбункул :*Феникс :*Madeen *Moogle Animists can randomly summon one of the eight viera summoner creatures (see above) using the Friend ability. Because the summon is random, the targets may be damaged or healed depending on who is called. *All characters are able to summon a Totema once they have acquired 10 Judge Points. Once summoned, there will be a "dramatic" animation featuring the Totema launching its attack and then damage will be dealt. Unlike Illusionists' Phantasm Skills, Totema attack can never miss their target. However, to summon a Totema, Marche Radiuju and his clan must defeat the different Totemas in the storyline. Each race has its own individual Totema to summon. :*Famfrit, the Totema of the Moogle. :*Ultima, the Totema of the Nu Mou. :*Adrammelech, the Totema of the Bangaa. :*Exodus, the Totema of the Viera. :*Mateus, the Totema of the Humans. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Summons and Scions Again, in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, there are two different types of summons: *Viera Summoners can summon some of the recurring summon creatures of the series to deal damage, heal or grant buffs in an area: :*Единорог :*Ифрит :*Раму :*Шива :*Кирин :*Карбункул :*Феникс :*Мадуин *Moogle Animists can randomly summon one of the eight viera Summoner creatures using the ability Friend. Because the summon is random, the spell can either damage or heal targets on either team. *Characters can summon the Espers from Final Fantasy XII, now named as Scions, using their Smash Gauge. They must equip the Scion's correspondent accessory in order to summon him, and each Scion can only be summoned once per battle. Scions can have the widest range of effects, from dealing elemental damage or status ailments to the enemy, to healing the party, or even to attempt to defeat both sides. ''Crystal Defenders'' Espers ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' War Gods Summons in Final Fantasy Type-0 are known as and were created by the Suzaku Fiefdom of Rubrum using the power of the Suzaku Crystal. They serve the same military purpose as siege weapons and war machines, and are used by Rubrum to counter the Milites Empire's advanced weapons technology. Following the deployment of the Crystal Jammer, only the members of Class Zero and l'Cie retain the ability to summon these creatures, though they can only do so by sacrificing their life force, removing them from battle for the remainder of the mission. As such, they are best used for last resort attacks. The known War God types include: *Голем *Ифрит *Один *Шива *Бахамут *Дьяболос *Александр ''Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi'' Summons *Сильф *Чокобо *Раму *Титан *Шива *Ифрит *Феникс *Один *Единорог *Левиафан *Александр *Дьяболос *Argy *Бахамут ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord'' Monsters For her attempt at world conquest, Mira has taken up the art of Summoning, calling monsters and apparitions resembling certain heroes of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King to defend her tower. *Абаддон *Ариман *Бегемот *Бомба *Химера *Кёрл *Death Knight *Gigas *Гоблин *Kain *Little Pirate *Minion *Mu *Ochu *Palom *Shade *Scorpion *Sphere *Tentacle ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Summonstones Forty summons appear in Dissidia. Summons can be equipped prior to fighting and are represented by red orbs over the player's health bar. Some summons have two appearances: one for their "Auto" version, and one for their normal version. The "Auto" version acts on a condition, usually a Brave Break or HP Attack, while normal versions must be triggered by pressing Circle and R. The normal version is more powerful than the "Auto" one when numerical values are at stake. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Summonstones All forty Dissidia summons are present in Dissidia 012, and eight new summons were added: *Brynhildr *Calcabrina *Syldra *Ultima *Land Worm *Hecatoncheir *Giant of Babil *Zalera ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' Summons By using the power of the Magun and loading the appropriate soil, the main character Kaze can summon a whole host of summons. With his partner, Moogle, he can even upgrade some summons. *Atomos *Bismarck *Gun Dragon *Ифрит *Иксион (Also Ixion Type-ZERO) *Meteor Master *Мугл *Один *Феникс (также Гига-Феникс) *Шива *Титан *Typhoon Summons by other characters in Unlimited include: *SwordDragon, summoned by Makenshi and Madoushi. *KigenDragon summoned by Lisa Pacifist. ''Unlimited: After'' Summons *Александр *Anima *Аид *Knights of the Round *Raiden *Tri-Disaster en:List of summons it:Lista di invocazioni Категория:Призываемые существа Категория:Списки